


Let's lie into a friendship

by Ilovepesci



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hair Braiding, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovepesci/pseuds/Ilovepesci
Summary: Q84 is lovingly, amazingly, chaotically human. Felix is there for the ride.
Relationships: Felix Honikker & Charlotte Wiltshire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Let's lie into a friendship

**Author's Note:**

> While i'm working on a request in comments, I decided to upload this old fic I have.

A girl wakes up. Her first thought was, 'Shit, I didn't try to kill myself. I need to go do that.'

Then she thinks about it and decides to stare up at the white ceiling to turn towards the white door. Everything is white.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Charlotte realizes that’s what woke me up.

“The door’s opened.”

She tucks herself back in the sheets.

Even better, she curls in on herself. Who could it be? Of course, they go to her on a bad day.

“Charlotte?”

Who? She recognizes the voice— of course, she would. It’s not like the House that allows strangers. She goes down the list of occupants in her head before realizing it’s someone she didn’t expect.

She without sounds sits up. She’s grumpy and it shows but what’s more apparent are the eye bags under her eyes. Soft shades of red stains her normal white complexion.

“What is it, Felix.”

She doesn’t try to be nice. It’s better if he goes away.

Felix seems to pause. ‘Of course, he does.’ Charlotte thinks. Soon, he will run away and—

Her thoughts disappear as he opens the door and comes closer to her. Her angered expression relaxes to one of neutrality. Her head simply tilts to the side as he sits at the end of the bed.

He coughs, clearing his throat.

“I heard you crying.” He fidgets with his hands. “I actually heard you sobbing. The workers told me not to check up on you but I didn’t listen.” He chuckles while Charlotte’s brain short circuits. “Do you want to talk?”

Talk? Talk. With her? Ah, today is April’s Fools, isn’t it? No, he wouldn’t — but he would. He should have basic memories. Oh, maybe she shouldn’t have destroyed all those clones, but she did. She refuses to have any regrets.

It must be some time as Felix talks again.

“I can go, I’m sorry for-“

The actions are quick. He stands up but she throws her blankets to the sides. She pulls at him hard so he’s under the bed with her and she protects them with the sheets as if it can keep the monsters away.

She holds him tight. He’s so small but she changes her position so her head is resting on his chest.

She’s shaking.

She finds herself crying again but it’s soft. Almost inaudible. She is though shaking as her balled up fists hold his vest tight.

“Don’t go.”

She finds herself saying and as he hugs her, she sobs like the child she is but tries hard not to show. She cries like a three-year-old programmed to be a 15-year-old.

“Why doesn’t this world matter? Why can’t I stop crying? Why am I like this for entertainment? Why does everyone want to kill me? So far it’s been -“

Felix hushes her. He holds her tighter and she stains his clothes like how he stained her heart. Everything’s meant to be white but now he put a bit of his color in her soul. This death is going to hurt her so much. Why did she let him in? It could have been anyone else with a better life span but no, she chose the one who can drop dead at any point.

Suddenly, the emotions get too much. By focusing on calming down, she manages to simply have a flow of tears that people would call average. Normal. Even pretty. However, her voice is dead. “You’re dying.”

He mumbles, “I know. I don’t know why, but my uncle is doing his best to keep me alive.”

It’s because of me, she thinks with misplaced pride. She did this but now she’s scared because her actions mean there won’t be another Felix. That’s good but also, it’s not.

“He won’t.” Another cold response from her. She just can’t keep this under control. She goes back to sobbing like a child as the other kid comforts her.

Felix sighs as he runs his hands through her hair. “Probably not.” 

I have memories of Mother running her hand through my hair, she thinks. Fake memories pop up one after another and it hurts because she knows the truth. It’s all horribly fake that she does something Felix jumps up at.

Q84 yells profanities as she takes the blankets over them to toss to the floor. She screams as she pulls him away, yelling a quick, “Get off!” as she jumps off the bed. She rummages through the shelves to find a comb that’s secretly a knife and she runs back to the bed. She forces him to sit up and as she plops into his lap, she puts the comb in his hand.

It takes him a few minutes to register what just happened. She bounces, moving up and down as he rolls his eyes and wordlessly starts combing her hair that she’s never had taken care of before. Because when she dies, all the tangles disappear. Because nothing matters.

However, this moment did matter. She’s smiling and smiling as Felix does the painstaking task of getting the tangles out. Moreover, she moves her feet back and forth and she doesn’t even say ow or watch out! When he pulls a little hard by accident! No, she behaves because for once, she wants to make one single happy memory.

Felix does pipe up to ask, “does it hurt?” So she lies, shaking her head.

“You’re doing great! Keep going. I want you to comb all my hair, okay?”

Q84 turns back to show ho, she's having fun and Felix seems taken back again. However, he smiles back and nods.

“Okay, everything’s done. Anything else?” He stretches his arms as that was just horrible to do. Her hair is a beast in itself just like her. She’s loud and wild and unpredictable and her hair seems to follow her attitude.

“Do you know how to braid?”

Felix thinks. Does he? He has a vague memory of his mom doing her hair and he watched her. He nods and she nods back, comically serious before she laughs. He does as well.

It's enough for Felix to forget that he lied to her about it.

“Braid my hair! And call me Lotte. Only you can call me that now, okay? If the workers do, well, your uncle is having one less pair of helping hands!”

He laughs.

“Okay, okay. I got it, Lotte. Now, where are the hair ties?”


End file.
